


Velvet: The Lepus

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dominant Velvet Scarlatina, F/M, Grimm Velvet Scarlatina, Grimmification (RWBY), Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Velvet's libido has been getting out of control since she and Jaune returned from the mission in the Emerald Forest. Jaune tries to help her, but what she really wants is to hump his bones.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Velvet: The Lepus

Jaune and Velvet had returned from a mission in the Emerald Forest together. However, a new, unidentified Grimm appeared and managed to slash Velvet in the back which she immediately went to the infirmary for. Once they gave her the all-clear, she met up with Jaune who tried to apologize, but Velvet kept reassuring that it wasn't his fault. That didn't stop Jaune from immensely worrying about her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jaune asked with worry still in his voice.

"Jaune, I'm okay." Velvet smiled softly. "You came through in the nick of time."

"I don't feel like I did." Jaune hung his head low.

Velvet cupped his cheek a little too softly. "Jaune. You saved me from getting killed at the last minute and we got back because of it. You did good."

Jaune finally managed a small smile. "Thanks, Velvet."

"No problem, Jaune. You're a really good friend." Velvet smiled, but Jaune didn't notice the pain behind it. Poor Velvet had started falling in love with Jaune ever since he saved her from Cardin's bullying, but didn't have the heart to just say it to him.

With that, Jaune took his leave. An hour later, the slash on Velvet's back started flaring up, causing Velvet to start heating up quickly. "Ooohhh..." She groaned and she got up from her bed. "Why do I feel hot...? I thought this would go away." The heat didn't go down. Rather, it increased causing Velvet to groan more and more. “Ooonnggghhh.” Once again, her thoughts drifted to Jaune, the blonde knight.

While she was thinking about Jaune, she didn’t notice her skin starting to turn pale white. “Oh, Jaune…” She was starting to imagine her pinning him down, shoving her tongue into his mouth and making out. Her eyes were becoming red while the sclera was turning black. Fur started growing on her body underneath her clothing. Her thoughts on Jaune were getting more intimate, such as her and Jaune in bed, fucking like rabbits vigorously in multiple positions. “Oh, fuck yeah…!” By now, her fingers were plunged right into her soaking pussy, pumping roughly making her moan more. The image that did it for her was her and him lying in bed post-coitus making out lovingly. With that, her pussy erupted, sending girlcum onto her dorm room floor. “Jaune…” She gained a lustful grin.

Later, Jaune was out of his dorm room again while his team was in Vale shopping. “Jaune…” Velvet said with the same grin.

“Oh, hey, Velvet.” Jaune waved.

“Is your team out right now?” Velvet cautiously asked.

“Yeeaahh. They’re out in Vale right now.” Jaune answered just as cautiously.

“Good…” Velvet drawled before slamming her lips onto Jaune’s. Jaune suddenly pulled back with wide eyes. 

“Whoa! Velvet! What’s gotten into you?!” Jaune partially yelled.

“Has anyone actually told you how handsome you are?” Velvet started rubbing herself on his body. 

“U-Uhh…” Jaune didn’t really know what to do right now. What had gotten into Velvet? Suddenly, Velvet pulled Jaune into his team’s dorm room and shoved him onto the bed. Slowly, she climbed onto his bed, proceeding to straddle him. “Velvet, what’s going on?”

“I’ve fully realized my feelings for you, Jaune.” Velvet smiled sweetly. “Ever since you saved me from Cardin’s bullying, I’ve had feelings for you, but I was too nervous to tell you in person, so I masturbated thinking of you. Now, I’m letting you know right now.” She pressed her lips onto Jaune’s, or would’ve if Jaune hadn’t pushed her back a tiny bit. “What’s the matter, Jaune?” She asked in concern.

“Velvet, I’m really flattered, but this is too sudden…” Jaune reminded as Velvet took Jaune’s hands and had them rubbing her body when he felt the slash from that new Grimm. “The Grimm slash, it must’ve had an effect after all!”

“Actually, I think it was a good thing. I’m finally able to express myself to you.” Velvet’s lustful grin returned as she became more forceful slamming her lips onto Jaune’s once again. Jaune’s eyes remained wide, but Velvet’s touch felt sooo good. Slowly, but surely, his arms reached around her body, making her moan. He barely noticed her changing into her new grimm state as a result of the pleasurable contact. When Jaune opened his eyes, he saw Velvet in her grimm form. 

“Velvet, please… You need to stop…” Jaune tried to reach Velvet, but she wasn’t listening as she was biting his neck and kissing it right after, making him gasp and moan in slight pain and pleasure.

“Jaune, just relax. Focus on pleasuring me. I want you to kiss me right now. Think about how good it’ll feel for both of us.” Velvet’s voice was like honey right now. Jaune could no longer resist and kissed Velvet.

Velvet was on cloud nine when Jaune kissed her. She immediately kissed him back and was loving it. Their tongues did a dance with saliva while their bodies became pressed against each other as they made out. Jaune was immersed in pleasure and thus, he didn’t really feel being slightly scratched by Velvet’s new claws. Soon, they were buck naked as their bodies were covered in their own sweat. “Oh, Jaune. You’re a really good kisser.” Velvet smiled.

“Velvet, your touch is electric.” Jaune muttered. 

“Oh, I can do a lot more than this.” Velvet grinned as she wrapped her lips around Jaune’s erect cock, making Jaune moan loudly. Velvet’s mouth felt so fucking good as her lips were tickling his member as she bobbed her head back and forth. Suddenly, Jaune grabbed Velvet’s head and started thrusting back and forth which Velvet didn’t mind at all. Soon, cum erupted from his cock and down Velvet’s throat.

When he let go of Velvet’s head, she pulled back with a smile with cum still in her mouth. “Hmm. Nice. Way to take control, Jaune.” She sighed in satisfaction.

“Yeah. You okay?” Jaune asked. Velvet was actually touched that Jaune asked about her well-being rather than continuing.

“Oh, I’m better than fine, Jaune.” Velvet swirled his cum in her mouth before swallowing, making him hard again, stood up, and planted more kisses on his neck before going for another long lip-lock. “Now, Jaune, I want you to stick it in.” She showed him her pussy which was now soaked with her juices. “Better yet, I’ll help you with this.” Velvet jumped onto Jaune, knocking him onto his back on the floor with her positioned right over his cock. She plunged herself on Jaune’s dick which made her scream in pleasure. “So good!” Seconds later, she started moving up and down. Jaune was getting a show as Velvet’s moderate tits bounced in the free air and seeing her moaning face before she leaned down and kissed him yet again.

Jaune suddenly moved his pelvis to match her hops. Velvet moaned a lot more when he started and humped harder. Soon, they changed positions and Jaune wound up on top plowing into her as she was in nirvana beneath him. “Oh, Jaune! I love this! I love you!” She screamed.

“You feel so damn good, Velvet! I feel like I’m being sucked in!” Jaune shouted as he continued thrusting. 

“Keep fucking me harder!” Velvet screamed, demanding more.

Jaune did just that and thrusted harder into Velvet’s pussy. She was just screaming in pleasure from Jaune fucking her. “Jaune, I’m going to cum!”

“Same here, Velvet! I can’t hold back any longer!” Jaune shouted back.

“Do it, Jaune! Just cum! Release your seed!” Velvet pleaded and Jaune’s cock obliged as it released his cum into Velvet’s awaiting pussy which made her eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue roll out of her mouth.

A minute later, the two were lying in his bed together, covering their bodies and making out still. “Jaune, that was so amazing.”

“You were fantastic, Velvet. I certainly didn’t expect this.” Jaune smiled.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Velvet admitted. “Thank you for satisfying my needs.”

“No problem, Vel. However, what’s with the whole Grimm thing?” Jaune was still confused about that little aspect.

“Don’t really worry about that, Jaune. Just relax and let’s just enjoy this.” Velvet initiated another make-out session with her blonde knight.


End file.
